earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Senegal
Overview The nation of Senegal was founded by PolkadotBlueBear on May 21 2019 after internal changes to the nation of Mauritania. History History of Mauritania Founding Senegal was founded after Mauritania was transferred to Dakar on May 21 2019. As Mauritania was a dying nation before PolkadotBlueBear decided to reorganize it, and have it based in a more southern location of Dakar than it previously was in Laayoune. Because of that the nation was renamed to Senegal to better suit the location. Early History Senegal underwent a reorganization in Dakar and started gaining towns soon after. Although never very big it was effectively the only power on the West African-Sahelian Coast worth noting. However, it started to shrink as its largest town became inactive along with many of its other towns from September 2019 to December 2019. Resurgence Then in late 2019 the nation came back with renewed vigor. Gone were the days when Senegal was the only power of the region, but it retains the history and carries on the torch of the long-lasting Mauritanian nation and the old city of Dakar. It also started expanding again gaining new towns along the inland region the undertook new building and industrialization activities to help the nation grow. 2020 Senegal Senegal continued to expand even gaining other towns. With this expansion Senegal started to gain a capital complex at Dakar Castle and started attempting to set up trading via the Bank of Africa before sign shops broke (again). The nation started work on expanding along multiple fronts including fortress developments along the natural boundaries of Senegal. Then on Jan. 11 2020 Senegal joined with Guinea to create the union of United West Africa. Government The Senegalese government is organized on an ad hoc basis around whatever notables desire and prove themselves to be good leaders. There are two branches of government, the Directorate Branch and the Tribunal Branch. Directorate The Directorate is comprised of any and all active notable people who both desire and prove themselves to be part of the government. The mayor of Dakar is stylized as the Head of the Directorate of Senegal and has the orange name in chat, but they are of equal rank to the others who sit on the Directorate. Everyone besides the mayor of Dakar is stylized as a Tribune of Senegal. People appointed to the Directorate retain a seat on for perpetually, unless removed by the Head of the Directorate of Senegal, as Tribune Emeritus. Military We try not to get involved with fights. But we retain a minor military capability under a force nicknamed The Zoo, in response to a comment during the Battle of Dakar when the self-styled Viking invaders exclaimed, "Oh shit, it's the Zoo!" in response to BlueBear, Monkey, and Fox rushing to defend Dakar. Architecture Economy Senegal, predominantly led by Dakar, has industrialized rapidly and has economic capabilities beyond what the nation needs. Excess from internal Senegalese trading is sold off, particularly at the West African Corporation. The Senegalese economy is also supported by the Bank of Africa, a stillborn African Union project that now serves mostly just Senegal. Notable People National Subdivisions Towns Dakar: Mayor PolkadotBlueBear New_Horizon: Mayor PaR4No1a_ Nabou : Mayor ElvinLord12 Former Towns Aether: Mayor Kejsare_Ikea vecindario: Mayor AstonRonny Far_Far_Away: Mayor TheDaxterMan Ilha-de-Orango: Mayor Sounders49Category:Nations Category:Africa